


The Devil You Know

by Ursaborea



Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Demonstuck, M/M, Mafiastuck, Multi, NSFW Art, NSFW in general, Threesome, dubcon, humiliaton, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursaborea/pseuds/Ursaborea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutty goodness I had to write after a discussion with Grimmy about *ahem* various kinks and his recent, beautiful demonstuck art.  Loosely based off myfriendthefrog's demonstuck AU</p><p>Also my first foray into writing homestuck smut of any kind.  It's a bit intimidating with how many amazing, mind-blowing fics of that kind are out there, so don't judge me too hard, this is just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

((inspiration and) art credit:  Homosexualpancakes at  <http://homosexualpancakes.tumblr.com/tagged/art>  do not repost, do not remove or use without credit)

 [Author TumblrHere](http://astudyincontrasts.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Jake sat at his desk scribbling away in one of the ledgers, 'visiting hours' as he called them, over for the evening, and thank whatever powers held sway.  On either side of him upon the floor a Strider sat, Dave with his back pushed up against the desk, facing outward, blood stained arms draped lazily over bent knees, his pale head rocked back and those eyes behind dark shades no doubt shut.  Lazy creature.  

Dirk on the other hand... Jake was keenly aware of the weight of brilliant, hot orange eyes upon him from where the other Strider crouched at his left.  He was steadfastly ignoring that gaze, and had just about managed to forget about its existance entirely when the sensation of clawed fingers came creeping, crawling...slow walking up his leg and across his thigh.  One black brow lifted and his pen only paused a second in its scribbling.  Until the walk of fingertips straightened, smoothed out, cuped shaped to fit the inner wall of his thigh, sliding straight toward...

"Dirk."

His voice was sharp, hard as the crack of a ruler coming down across knuckles.  Jake didn't raise his voice, didn't have to.  Dirk's hand only hesitated a second though, found its mark  at the join between thighs and pressed in, rubbing, curious.  Jake had to swallow for a second before he tossed his pen down and turned his chair toward the Strider who was apparently suffering some kind of brain lapse, forgetting his place.  

The look on the angular-featured face turned up at him was enough to give him a moment's pause though.  Want there, yes... and some kind of keen vulnerability that sang to all the very worst parts of his dark little heart.   _I have something you want and there's nothing you can do about it,_  a little devil hissed in his ear.  A cruel smile spread slow, grew like cancer, lucifer's own.  Dirk clearly misinterpreted this as encouragement, and sinously closed in, crawling into that space between Jake's spread thighs, second hand coming to join its brother.  Both were stained red to the elbow, both cupping, pressing, rubbing...  Both freezing in a wide rictus of splayed claws as Jake's hand sunk into the clumped spikes of blonde hair and suddenly gripped fast, jerked till Dirk's head crained back and he whined softly.  

He lent over the creature, _his_ creature, and hooked a finger in the metal loop attached to his thick leather collar.  

"And just what the pretty _fuck_ do you think you are doing?  Hmm?"

Dirk's predictable response was little more than a frustrated, quiet growl, but it was enough to alert the attention of the other dozing Strider to Jake's right.  Blond head lifting, perking to attention, Dave moved, turned and rose slightly to take hold of the back of Jake's chair, his chin upon the back of an arm rest, watching round Jake's side as his counterpart was chastised.  Interested, amused even, but not concerned, his sharp-toothed smile shaping itself slowly.  Dave might have been the quieter and less assuming of the two, but he had a penchant for mischief and torment that his brethren lacked.

Dirk, trapped with Jake starting to twist at his collar, pinching at his throat in a strangling way, made a last ditch effort at supplication; those hands of his frantic, grabbing hold of belt and the fly of Jake's pants, jerking clasp, button, zipper open.  One hand trying to worm it's way inside as the other rose to touch Jake's face pleadingly.  It was just a bare brush of fingers before Jake jerked his head aside and gave the collar he held a firm yank, forcing Dirk toward the floor and effectively removing that pawing touch.

"Dave?"  Jake purred quietly, releasing his grip on the collar and straightening in his chair, putting one foot upon Dirk's shoulder to keep him in that bent supplication as he turned slightly to glance down at the second Strider at his elbow, "Your brother is clearly suffering from the delusion that he can do whatever he wants.  I think he might need a reminder of his place." 

Jake stroked the backs of knuckles down the curve of Dave's cheek as the demon turned his face up to him, respendant scarlet eyes glowing with delight from over the edge of dark shades. Dirk was bent a bit too low to have the benefit of watching that interaction, but he could certainly hear Dave's pleased and affirmative purr, and it was enough to have him slumping unhappily, forehead resting upon the top of Jake's other shoe.

Jake straightened and pulled open a desk drawer, drew out a length of leather leash and, using that foot he was resting upon Dirk’s shoulder to hook under him and push him upward again, snapped the reinforced steel clasp to the ring in his collar.

“Dave, go get the door for the interrogation room, won’t you?” 

Jake rose as the other Strider stood to do his bidding, pushing back his chair and smiling down at the outright miserable Dirk that gazed up at him, curling one clawed hand lightly around his ankle in silent pleading.  It was raw, unrefined power, to stand there while a creature like that knelt and begged, knelt and played docile, and oh was it a heady drug.  Really, Dirk ought to have known enough about his master now just from sheer observation to know that sympathy was something he lacked completely.  Nevermind, he’d find out soon enough.

Jake gave the leash he held a hard tug and pulled his ankle free of Dirk’s grasp before turning to head across the room to the thick, vault-like door Dave held open, barely giving Dirk enough time to scramble to his feet and follow doggedly after.  The ‘interrogation’ room, as it were, was just a small antechamber adjoining to the office space.  More a ‘waiting room’ than anything, where people could bid their unhappy time before the boys got to play with them.   Dave was grinning broadly as Dirk passed him, and the taller demon on the leash snapped razor teeth angrily at his brethren as he passed. 

Jake shortened the leash in his grip, forcing Dirk to walk half-doubled over toward the column at the center of the room.  He paused before it with a yank of the lead and pointed at the floor.

“Kneel.”  His tone was pure patience as Dirk turned those eyes upward again, hands grasping at his own leash. 

“Jake-“

“ _Kneel_.” It would not be said a third time.  Dirk dropped his head and sunk to the floor, crawled forward and pushed himself into a kneel, back against the column, eyes upon Jake’s shoes.  Behind him, Jake could hear the soft hiss and sharp click of Dave shutting the door.  He stepped round the kneeling Strider and hooked his leash to a metal peg protruding from the column behind him, keeping it short enough he had to keep his chin raised.

“Cuffs, Dave.”  

One wrist, two wrists snapped into metallic shackles anchored by short chains to the floor on either side of where Dirk knelt, the free devil reaching to touch the other’s face after he’d bound him, fine claws leaving little lines across fair skin, Jake noted, as Dave slid back, his kneel mirroring Dirk’s upon the floor as he waited.  Difficult to say if that caress had been meant in comfort or torment…but if Dave’s persistent smirk had anything to say about it, torment was the name of the game.  Dirk snarled softly.  The sound of it was cut off as the strip of silk made by Jake’s doubled-over neck tie found its way into his mouth and between his teeth in a crude gag.

Jake hummed in quiet pleasure as he knotted the tie behind Dirk’s head and stepped back around him again, ignoring the baleful look from those orange eyes as he reached a hand out to Dave, helped him rise.  He could hear the chains that bound shackled wrists to the floor clink softly as he kept his back to Dirk, sidled closer to Dave and caught the demon’s chin in thumb and forefinger, lent in and ghosted a bite of a kiss to his lower lip.  Green eyes slid to one side as he listened to the quiet whine from behind him, and then stole another, harder, teeth sinking in and tugging.  Dave didn’t seem to mind in the least, responding in kind, but wisely not using those sharp ivories of his own.  He tasted sweet, like sticky cherry toffee, like a second hand lick of a lollipop, even the long tongue of his, when it slid slow like oiled silk against Jake’s own, even that was saccharine sweet. 

Jake pulled back, releasing a breath and opening eyes, a slow curve of a surprised smile slicking up one half of his mouth as he regarded the demon before him.  He pulled Dave’s glasses off, folded them and tucked them into the breast pocket of his jacket, which he peeled off as he stepped around the Strider, round behind him.  Jacket hit the floor and the stiff starch of his shirt followed before he let hands span Dave’s ribcage.  Skin felt fever-hot to the touch, like he’d always just been laying in a hot patch of sunshine.  Jake hooked his chin over Dave’s shoulder, watching Dirk as he let his hands wander, smooooothed them over Dave’s sides till palms pressed flat to the lean sculpt of his stomach…. And then down…down, plunging one finger joint’s length at a time into the waist of black jeans.

Cupped in the grip of both his hands, it was only a matter of seconds before Dave was squirming slightly, and when Jake reached deeper, cradled and rolled the smooth velvet weight of balls in the palm of his hand, the groaning gasp he made was music.  Jake kept him there, the grip of one hand pumping slow, even strokes that nearly brought his hand up out of the edge of pants, while his other toyed, palmed the soft ovids of balls in a gently squeezing grasp.  He wasn’t sure who was suffering more, Dave or Dirk, but he certainly knew which one was enjoying the torment.  Dirk looked ready to chew his way through the tie gagging him, pale brows drawn down like jagged lines of white lightening as he watched the pair before him, infuriated. 

Dave tilted his face to the side, nuzzled at Jake’s cheek.  Jake obliged, and caught his candy mouth again, more than happy for another little sugar rush.  It was delightful the way that the horrific things worked.  Every little bit about them designed to entice, seduce, draw you into that venus fly trap with sticky, pretty bait so by the time jaws closed in on you, you were already too deep in to escape.  Candied apples rotten at the core.  

From his position on the floor Dirk felt like a scraped together pile of kindling, catching fire slowly, smoking, bits of him wafting away in ash while the burn in knees upon the hard floor started to match the smoldering heat licking in the pit of his stomach.  All he wanted was Jake, all he’d ever wanted from the moment they were promised his bittersweet soul to take.  At first it was just that, the hunger, the insatiable feeling of possessiveness over a meal.  Ah but it had twisted over the years, become something more, something different.  And now here he knelt, watching his brethren enjoying the spoils he craved. 

It didn’t matter how much Dave squirmed there, feet firmly planted apart, stomach muscles contracting in erratic little bursts as he let his head rock back.  It didn’t matter how much the restrictive tightness of his own jeans was becoming intensely painful.  Nothing matched that smile Jake offered up over Dave’s shoulder, the way it burnt holes inside him like the sweet slow eating of a drip of acid, cleaning things away, leaving burnt black holes behind. 

Dirk felt his own breathing kick up a notch as Jake’s hands slid out of Dave’s pants, caressed the long plane of his stomach and stroked his cheek before he stepped out from behind the demon and came toward him again in slow steps.  His pants were still open from Dirk’s abortive attempt back in the office, and Dirk kept eyes fixed upon the dark trail of soft hair just visible there in the part of fabric as Jake crouched before him.  He could hear the erratic whistling of his labored, angry breathing through his nose, teeth clenched tight on the tie between his teeth, wet silk tasting bitter and strange, an odd residual scent of Jake’s cologne lingering on the fabric. 

Jake slid fingertips under his chin and forced his gaze up.  He strained against the collar, leaning forward.  It wasn’t fair.  All he’d wanted was a little bit of fun, a little taste… he was the perfect pet, the perfect protector.  Didn’t he deserve a reward now and then?  He was trying, in a strangled, muffled way to get just those words out, but it wasn’t amounting to much, and all the noise earned him was a solid backhand across one cheek that turned his head to the side in a hard snap.

“Ssshhhh.”  Jake admonished, and Dirk could feel the cool rush of his breath against his stinging cheek, closed eyes as lips grazed the searing heat of his cheekbone.

 “Do shut up, Dirk.  No one cares what you have to say.” That voice crooned against his ear.  He opened  baleful eyes as he felt Jake withdraw, turning to watch him spitefully.  Spite turned into a flash of hope for a second, though, as Jake reached to pull open the button of his jeans and draw zipper down slowly.  Some of the agony of the tight fabric dissipated and, quick to forget, Dirk tried to arch hips up, push into Jake’s hands pleadingly.   All it got him was a soft, dry laugh.

Jake sank to his own knees and pushed himself back slightly.  Close enough to reach out and touch, should the notion take him, but far enough that Dirk could see him, watch him.  He planted hands upon the floor, right between Dirk’s thighs, the wickedness of deep green eyes watching the bound demon mercilessly.

“Dave?”  Behind him the standing strider who had been struggling to catch his breath perked up. “Do you want to show Dirk here what it’s like to fuck me?  He seems terribly fixated on the idea.  Perhaps we can kill his curiosity a bit?”  

The chains that bound him to the floor rattled, metal screeching against metal as he strained against them, balled fists straining against the shackles as he tried to lunge forward, angry exclamations behind the gag coming out as little more than irritated, high pitched whines.  Unfortunately this all only had the opposite of its intended effect, his disloyal brethren grinning like a Cheshire cat as he sank down behind Jake, one bloodstained hand raking up into his dark hair as he mumbled a ‘yes, sir’ against Jake’s bare shoulder. 

Behind the lenses of glasses sharp green eyes narrowed into pleased slits as Jake straightened slowly, rising on his knees.  Clawed hands were achingly careful and tantalizingly slow in their caress, dragging the danger of sharp nails slow over flat buds of nipples, tracing down toward navel, leaving behind white streaks of scratch marks that slowly flushed to pink lines against pale skin.  Dave caught the waist of Jake’s open pants and drug them down around his bent knees, mouth busy at the curve of an ear, nibbling, suckling, nuzzling till Jake had his head canted full to one side, shoulders hunching in with pleasure as that electric tickle of sensation sank from surface of skin down deep, slinking down his spine and leaving goosebumps lifting.

Dirk was huffing, growling softly, and perhaps that noise pitched up a notch as Dave smirked at him as he pushed Jake over onto his hands, used a grip upon the back of his neck to force him lower still till chin was on the floor and he could crouch over his prone form possessively.  Mouth parted and the tip of his tongue traced his upper lip like it had all the time in the world before he bent his pale head over their master.  He took his time, the bastard, biting land sucking little marks across the musculature along either side of the divot Jake’s long spine made, hands balancing him with their grip upon his upturned backside.  Jake was sighing quietly, the breath of it stirring babyfine, dark hair that flopped over his forehead in a mess as Dave worked his way backward gradually.  The gift of anticipation was a delirious one.  Left him somewhat unprepared when the grip of hands upon his ass spread cheeks open and the sudden slick heat of Dave’s tongue same sliding up the open cleft from balls clear to the base of his spine.

Jake groaned quietly, eyes opening to smile drunkenly up at Dirk.  But oh, oh when that long wet tongue pushed! –slid round deliberately and pushed- and then god!  Slid inside him, he arched inverted sharply,  chin lifting off the floor as he moaned, long and low, hands sliding out from under him to close over Dirk’s thighs in a hard grip.  Above him the chained demon sounded like he was dying slow deaths, and the legs under his grip were trembling. 

Between quiet gasps, forcing himself to focus as the slow squirm of that tongue licked and slid within him, Jake managed to laugh quietly.  He reached forward, balancing on elbows, and pushed a hand against the long column of a lump Dirk’s cock was making against his jeans, pushed hard against it in a shivering, stuttering stroke. 

“Aaah, yes….nnnh Dave…”  He crooned cruelly with another unnecessarily hard rub against the bulge in Dirk’s pants.  “Oh, fuck…”

He didn’t have to act.  Whatever that demon behind him did or didn’t pride himself on, he was excellent at using that long tongue.  Jake almost missed it when the wet heat slid out of him, but a second later the warmth of Dave’s mouth closed over the heavy hang of one testicle and Jake was back to shuddering on the floor as that devil sucked lightly, writhing tongue against sensitive flesh in ways that he swore he could feel from the tips of curled toes all the way to the crown of his head. 

He was throbbingly hard, the weight of his erection hanging obscenely heavy between his thighs, and Dave refusing to pay it any attention as he let the soft skin he sucked upon slide out from between wet lips before licking teasingly at the other.  Jake let fingers crawl up, pull open the part of Dirk’s jeans further and delve inside, awkward and no doubt a little painful at this angle, the way he wrestled his cock out into the open, but ah it was no disappointment.   An almost livid red-purple from its confinement,  wonderfully long and there. just under the glans at its underside, two little silver barbells in a line, winking in the light against swollen flesh.  Jake snickered.  Go figure.  He ran fingertips over the little toys and traced down the length of the thick vein that coursed down into the shield of jeans. 

His hand fell, though, after that little caress, smacked hard upon the cold cement as Dave’s tongue wriggled back inside of him and he lost all focus, groaning softly as he squeezed eyes shut, stomach clenching.  He could feel the wet of Dave’s mouth dripping off him, running in a dribble down the inside of one thigh.

“Da-ave!”

His voice broke slightly on the barked command of a name, and it irritated him, stuck under his skin like a splinter, but he had no real time to dwell on it as tongue withdrew and his eyes flew open as two thumbs slid in in its place.  The pushing pressure of them interminable, hard tension stringing through every fiber of him as he struggled to force himself to relaxation….  A second more and that ring of muscle gave.  The vulnerability was delicious.   He could feel that void,  the open emptiness as thumbs prized him slowly wider, plunged a bit deeper in their half-circle strokes.  

“Fffffuuu…ah!  Ah!” 

He was fully, painfully aware that hips were doing their own thing, whorishly pushing back toward the devil knelt between his bent legs.   Dave’s breath was a hot, humid wash against wet skin as he lent in, tip of his tongue just teasing, tickling at the stretch of skin.  Jake was about as close to begging as he had ever come in his horrific little life.  He felt compelled to retaliate, prove dominance in some small way, and reached out to wrap a hand around the base of Dirk’s cock in a tight grasp and milk it, just once.  It was enough to send that shivering little bead of precum gathering at the proud tip of it spilling over, down across his knuckle in a sticky rivulet.  Dirk was making the most inhuman noise of a moan he’d ever heard and he loved every broken second of it as it filled the hollow, dark corners of his shriveled little heart.

“Dave!”

The cherry-eyed beauty behind him snarled quietly, but left off his teasing, pausing only to lean in and spit at the hole he still held open, as if in spite at having his fun rushed.  Somewhere in the back of his brain Jake made a mental note to correct that little display of sedition later.  No time, no real willingness now as he listened to the soft hiss of a zipper being pulled down and a second later the molten hot head of that demon’s cock was pushing against his ass, hands gripping hard at the rounds of his buttocks, spreading them as Dave gave one hard, unforgiving thrust of hips and Jake nearly bit through his own bottom lip.  Full, full and spread and painfully, wonderfully aware of every inch of that cock buried inside him.

Dave was unceremonious, hardly gave him time to adjust and relax before he was pushing in, harder, more, like he’d crawl up inside him one inch at a time and disappear.  It was worse, though when he really started to move.  No gradual build here, oh no.  He fucked like an over-eager teenager, all relentless pace, hips jackhammering away, and over the sordid slapping sound of their bodies colliding Jake could hear the twin demons snarling above him, one voice triumphant, the other enraged.

The rough, jarring impact of Dave’s thrusts was enough to drive him forward a bit, not that it mattered to Dave one bit, who moved with him, fixated on the taut, constrictive heaven surrounding the aching pulse of his cock, watching the stretch and give of Jake’s ass around himself with each sawing motion, the slippery mess he’d made with his own mouth the only thing keeping friction tolerable, hell, a whole lot more than tolerable.   But he’d managed to fuck Jake a half a foot across the floor, enough so that Jake could – and did- drape arms over Dirk’s spread thighs, hands grasping, scratching, pulling at the backside of jeans till he got a grip, ah and then he had a hold, a way to push himself back against Dave and give as good as he got.  Those glasses were bumping, sliding down the bridge of his nose as he peered upward to find Dirk gazing down at him, and if demons could cry he’d no doubts that beautiful creature would have been weeping salty tears of want. 

Instead there was just that delicious expression of painful, pure desire and denial.  Something about it felt better, so much more satisfying than any other physical sensation _.  I have something you want and there is nothing you can do about it._  Out came his tongue just enough to touch, lick against the bright silver baubles decorating the cock standing hard and straight in front of him.  The flat of his tongue just barely grazing against the salt-heat of skin.  More than enough to throw Dirk into another fit of straining at bonds. 

One lick was all he could manage though, with the way Dave was driving into him, that pace becoming steadily more erratic, and he kept his grip on Dirk for dear life,  craning his chin over one shoulder as his whole frame shook with each jarring thrust.

“Enough.”

Dave made a noise halfway between a snarl and a moan, dropping forward to push the blade of his nose pleadingly against Jake’s cheek, turning his head to bite at the back of his neck in a way that Jake found infuriatingly dominant.

“Dave!” 

He was answered with a gasping groan and the shaking, hard slap of hips stalled, came to a stop.  Dave pulled out slow, enough to let him feel every inch, and when the swollen head of him stretched already abused flesh, popped out to leave him feeling empty, void, Jake winced in spite of himself.  He’d grown used to the fever heat of that cock inside, and now anything else felt cold.   Dave’s damp forehead rested hard against his back before he pushed away, sank back several steps, cock in hand, so close he was unwilling, unable to stop, those bright, bloody eyes closed as he pumped fist hard.

Jake ignored his plight, too busy smiling up at Dirk like the devil incarnate before sucking a light kiss off the head of the cock trembling in front of his face.  He pushed himself upright and struggled to his feet – not exactly graceful with the binding of pants and underwear still around his knees.  Dirk tilted his face up, watching his rise distrustfully, blinking the glow of incandescent orange eyes like twin neon signs in the dark.  Open for business.  The thought bubbled a soft laugh out of Jake as he lent a hand upon the column Dirk’s back pressed against, and cock in hand, stroked himself against one hot, soft cheek…down, right over gagged lips and across sharp chin.  Dirk’s soft whine felt like a caress, cold fingers sliding up the nape of his neck to prickle across his scalp.

He hooked fingers in the wet silk of Dirk’s gag and unceremoniously pulled the thing from his mouth, letting the circle of it drop down to hang damply around his throat against the choke of his collar. He kept just…just out of reach, stroking his cock slow right in front of that pretty, slightly reddened mouth.

“What is it?  Did you want a taste Dirk?”  Teeth sunk into his lower lip, hampering his smile somewhat as he fucked his own fist, going slow as possible.  Dave’s teasing had him at the edge already, and that expression of Dirk’s was threatening to push him over altogether.  “You can speak now.”

“Yes…” Dirk’s voice was rough, honeyed whiskey poured over gravel,  “…Please.”

Jake obliged, but only barely.  A fraction closer, just to watch Dirk strain, tilt his chin forward, mouth opening hungrily.  So close, so close yet so far away…  Tongue reached out, and ah!  The tip of it just barely slicked up the slit of his head.  He shuddered in spite of himself and pushed forward, eyes shutting tight, so all he could do was half-listen to the choked sound Dirk made as he thrust himself into the humid heat of his mouth.  All the way to the resistance at the back of his throat.  Stomach muscles convulsed, thighs gone rock-hard rigid as the stuttered constriction of Dirk’s attempts to swallow closed round his cock in ways that felt like sweet, sweet sin. 

Too much… and too long to wait for it.  He was done, and only managed one other thrust into that wonderful, wet mouth with its struggling suction before the familiar, hot, delicious pulse of orgasm came crashing down like a tidal wave.  It drug him under, drowning, squeezing breath from his lungs in short, shivering groans, pulse hammering hard enough he felt it like a war drum in his head, in his hands, in the pit of his stomach and ah, yes, god…in his cock.  Eyes slanted open, downcast.  He’d pulled out of Dirk’s mouth and sticky, milky ropes of cum spattered that beautiful, frustrated face. 

Dirk looked slightly shocked, more than a little humiliated, but that lovely spark of defiance still burned there in the bright eyes he turned up at his human.  He licked at one thick drop left glossing his lower lip, and pushed forward, mouth open for more.  Jake sucked a breath audibly and with one more hard pump of his fist managed to spurt just one last slick bit against that waiting tongue before he had to slump slightly, arm braced hard against the stone column in support.

“Ah, Dirk…”

“Release me.” The tone was sullen, dangerous, and adjusted itself carefully, or attempted to, “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Swiss fucking cheese, you really want to follow this artist:  [Homosexualpancakes](http://pancakepornography.tumblr.com/)  (Do not use or repost without credit)

 

 

“No.”

Jake breathed the sharp response, smiling unkindly down at the demanding demon before glancing over his shoulder.  Dave sat in a sprawled mess on the floor not far away, spent cock still loosely grasped in one hand, taut lines of his stomach a mess of slick, pearlescent puddles, chest heaving slightly as breath returned.  A pretty picture indeed. 

“Dave, I’d like some time alone with your brother here.  Now.”

Twin hot-coal eyes slanted open sullenly, but he did as he was bid, picking himself up and hoisting pants back around lean hips as he limped toward the heavy vault door, pausing as he cracked the thing open to turn back and shoot a broad grin in Dirk’s direction, making a show of licking at his upper lip with that tongue that had done such indecent things a few minutes ago.  Dirk, his face still a wet mess from Jake’s affections, simply glowered back.

After the vault door creaked shut he turned attention back upward where Jake was clearly well on the road to recovering from the sweet, receding tide of his afterglow.

“Release me!”

The crack of knuckles backhanding again across his cheek split skin this time, just over his cheekbone.  He snarled softly, felt the warm trickle of his own blood join the sticky, thick drops of cum.  Jake sucked a soft ‘tsk’ off the back of his teeth and sank down, pulling pants up as he did so and drawing a handkerchief from one pocket.  Fingers closed over Dirk’s jaw, forcing his face up as one cloth-covered fingertip gently began to wipe away the mess, one drip at a time. 

“Do not test me, Jake.  The covenant only protects you so far.”  He growled softly, watching that handsome face behind its dark rimmed glasses, “I may be your servant for now, but sooner or later you will be my slave for eternity.  You will be my feast.  Don’t think I won’t remember this.”

“So dramatic.”  Jake brushed the warning off with little to no heed, his smile returning, fish hooking one corner of his generous mouth as he lent in, and the warm, soft touch of his tongue caught that rolling droplet of blood shivering at the edge of Dirk’s jaw and drug itself upward, toward the source.  Just like his brethren, the taste of him was sugar-sweet, but not the saccharine candy crush of Dave’s flavor.  Richer, deeper, a heady vanilla citrus on the tastebuds.  Like licking frosting from your fingertip.  Cloying against the tongue and mingling strangely with the slippery, salt-bitter taste of the remnants of his own cum. 

Dirk’s eyes drifted shut in spite of himself and he turned his cheek toward the touch of Jake’s tongue, and how cheated he felt when it was only that one little lick, and the brush of the cotton handkerchief returned immediately after, his head hanging slightly. 

“Please…”  He hated the word, hated the idea of begging to this _human_ , this pathetic creature that was so beneath him.  His _food_ , a vessel he was cultivating to sustain and nourish himself, to serve him once it’s sad, brief little life had come to an end.  Oh, that please felt like swallowing glass, jagged and catching in his throat… but he had never wanted anything, anyone more.  Jake English with his thoughtless, divine cruelty; he couldn’t have chosen a worse and better master in one. 

The little swabbing touches ceased, and a second later cool fingers ghosted up the length of the underside of his cock, still standing at aching attention, and his stomach muscles convulsed involuntarily at the sudden reminder of that increasingly painful, heavy, coiled ball of lust wedged there in the pit of his groin.  It dropped his mouth open in spite of himself, and the hand that still held his jaw jerked his face slightly, tugging it toward Jake’s.  And then that tongue was against his, in his mouth, so much cooler than the firebrand heat of his own, slippery as it curled and coiled.  He made a muffled, slight sound into the mouth pressed over his own, and craned against the tight collar that held him to the column.

 How long had he wanted a taste of that mouth?  And the fact that his brother had gotten there first salted the wound stingingly.  He’d make it his again.  Teeth sunk down into Jake’s lower lip and he was rewarded with a muffled, startled sound of protest.  He hung on, foiled Jake’s attempt to jerk away, and tasted blood.  Human blood, copper metallic.  These fragile little vessels of dust and life.  Jake’s hand gripped his cock, hard, grasp squeezing enough to force him to release his bite with shocked inhalation, even as he bucked hips up against the nearly painful constriction.  Anything for a little friction, a little release.

A thin, small gloss of blood smearing one corner of his mouth, Jake’s expression had contorted back into that determined, wicked glare.  He looked nothing short of a child with a new toy he was determined to break.  Something about it seasoned the edge of want with a little bit of fear – a new sensation for the demon, and one that made him all the more eager, greedy.  He pushed forward again and licked at the lower lip he’d abused, managed to get just a second’s taste before Jake tilted his chin back, out of reach.

“I ought to call Dave back in here again for that.”  He purred, hand loosening its grasp of Dirk’s cock and sliding upward, till his thumb could toy with, tease the twin silver bars ornamenting the underside of  its head.  “Let him fuck me however he wants this time, without holding back.  He’s awfully hard about it though… not a lot of finesse there.  Would probably ruin me for just about anyone else if I let him, hmm?”

“Augnnh…” Dirk was finding it hard to form words, and he could feel himself leaking slowly, the dull ache of it unspeakably wonderful between the combination of Jake’s quietly malicious words and the way he was toying with those sensitive piercings.  When his cool tongue slid over one of Dirk’s nipples, the demon’s head rocked back with a low, broken sound.   “Please…please no… “

How humiliating.  He didn’t care, couldn’t care.  The distress of hunger, lust, greed was overriding pride, and all he could focus on was how badly he wanted to completely destroy the beautiful, terrible creature knelt before him.  To own and be owned.  Jake’s lips grazed his ear, the soft point of it tingling in a thousand little electrical jolts that coursed across his scalp and down his spine, forcing him to push his face into the hollow of the human’s neck and shoulder to muffle his ragged breath of a moan.  If he knew how sensitive those were, he’d never let them be. 

“Let me fuck you… “  The begging was a warm mumble against Jake’s skin.  He’d have been lying if he said he didn’t love it, every second of it… that beautiful demon’s agony, pitched to a perfect chord so that he was trembling there on the hard floor, wrists chained down, collar tight around his neck, vibrating with that keen want through every fibre of his cursed being.  The sensation of pure and utter control felt like the rush of a drug; heady, powerful.  He wanted more.

“Tell me what you want.”  He crooned, sliiiding his thumb up over the slit of Dirk’s cock, teasing another few sticky drops from it in a light back and forth caress.

“Nnnh…want….I want to be inside you… “  It was ineloquent, it was the barest tip of the iceberg of all the desire, but Dirk’s brain was malfunctioning slightly with the interminable teasing, and all he could think of was being buried hilt-deep, pumping madly away like he’d fuck himself clean into Jake’s black hole of a heart and make a home for himself there.  All the contact between them vanished, leaving his head hanging against the pressure of the leather around his throat, shuddering, sure that he was about to be tortured with a repeat performance of Jake and Dave enjoying themselves without him in another second.

Instead there was the quiet rustle of fabric and the sudden hard push of a hand against his chest, straightening him as Jake’s solid weight settled over his bent thighs.  That pushing hand slid up, grasped his jaw and forced his face up, up to watch Jake’s mouth curl deviously as green eyes gazed down at him unflinchingly.  Certain that he was just in for the further insufferable tease of hips grinding hard against his bare cock, the sensation of slightly fumbling fingers caught him off guard, but not more than the obvious and familiar pressure against the cum-slick head of him, it caught his breath in his chest, though it only lasted a fraction of a second, and then there was constriction, ecstatic, delicious, warm…still slightly wet with previous attentions. 

Dirk had no idea what kind of contortions of shock his own features were going through, too glued to the look of sweetly pained bliss that swept over Jake’s as he shifted, felt those four little silver balls catch before they too slid in and rubbed a maddeningly wonderful, new sensation against inner walls as he gradually, slowly sank down onto Dirk’s cock.   For a moment that immortal creature forgot himself.  He was finite, he was fragile, he was going to die at the hands of this agonizingly beautiful human and he was going to die _happy_.

The weight of thighs and buttocks pressed already pained knees into the unforgiving cement, but all Dirk could feel was the entire length of himself wedged deep inside the warm, slick walls that surrounded him.  He swore he could feel a pulse against the tortured, stone-hard stand of his cock, and tried to focus on it, tried and failed the second inner muscles _squeezed_ at him, bringing him back to attention.  He must have closed his eyes at some point, because they snapped open now to find Jake nose to nose with himself, the eyes behind lenses gone slightly glassy and unfocused.  The moment of weakness saw a rush of power come seeping pleasantly back into the pit of his stomach.  This human, his human, wanted him just as much, no matter how cruel and how much of a liar he might be. 

Jake’s hands framed his face, and he could feel a little shiver in the tips of fingers as they came to rest against his cheeks, a tiny tremor in the way thumbs stroked at his cheekbones, his lower lip.  It spread a smile like wildfire across his face before he parted lips obligingly to the push of that thumb, sucked softly upon its tip and watched Jake catch his own lower lip between the crush of his teeth.  Still slightly buck-toothed in the front, something he’d never outgrown, and the reason he barely smiled to bare them. 

“Well?  Is this all you want?”  He managed to rasp out, clearly having to force his surly demeanor a bit more than previously.  He slid his thumb out from the gentle suction of Dirk’s mouth, dragging his lower lip down wetly with it, leaving a gleaming little trail of saliva clinging from tongue to the tip of his digit before it fell away and he carded fingers back into fine, white-blonde hair.  He pushed his forehead against Dirk’s and again the gradual _squeeze_ of internal muscles had the demon panting audibly, amber glow of eyes narrowing reflexively.

“N-no… release me.”

“No.” His answer was sharp, even if the way he claimed Dirk’s upper lip in a pull of a kiss was feather light, close to tender.  Fingertips traced the shell of earlobes from base to pointed tip and he was rewarded with a long, soft gasp.  Interesting.

“Ride me?”  Were the next strangled words out of the demon’s pretty, wet mouth.

“Ask properly.”  He returned, pinching the point of an ear between thumb and forefinger in a cruel crush that had Dirk’s face contort into a rictus of ecstatic pain and had hips under his spread thighs squirming uselessly.   _Very_ interesting.

“ ** _Please_** ride me!  Please, Jake…”  He turned his head from the pinching fingers, or at least tried to, wincing, baring teeth.  “Nnh!”

Those fingers released, and in their place came the soft, cool drag of Jake’s tongue.  It was more than enough to draw a quiet moan out of the demon and nearly enough to distract from the gradual lifting rise of hips before they began to roll.  Nearly.  


End file.
